


Angel Rising Up

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plugsuit Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, plugsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: For a bit of background this is set sometime after my ‘The Human Equation’ fic. So by this point Asuka & Shinji are in a relationship and numerous other things happened. You don’t really need to know too much as the point of this is mostly just pure WAFF and Smut but I thought I’d let you guys know.





	Angel Rising Up

**Author's Note:**

> For a bit of background this is set sometime after my ‘The Human Equation’ fic. So by this point Asuka & Shinji are in a relationship and numerous other things happened. You don’t really need to know too much as the point of this is mostly just pure WAFF and Smut but I thought I’d let you guys know.

Shinji staggered towards the bench and finally sat down, he took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. It had been hell, everyone had apologized to him and Asuka several times throughout the course of the day for it.

Misato had been on the verge of tears apologizing and even his father had taken the time to apologize. Shinji knew none of the people there could have done anything about it though, it was a necessity ordered by the UN. A synchronisation test for the three pilots, once again made to wear those tight plugsuits, once again put into an Entry Plug and once again made to synchronise with an Eva.

Neither one of them had really wanted to do it, Asuka had admitted she was terrified to him the previous night. She had actually looked him in the eyes and admitted her fear at having to go near to an Evangelion again. Asuka never usually admitted being scared of anything. Even if it was obvious she wouldn’t admit it, yet she had actually come to him and confessed it.

Shinji hadn’t spoken to Rei about it but it was clear that she was facing just as much apprehension about the whole thing as well. If anything just for the experiences she had had in the past when synchronising with a new Eva.

These weren’t their original Evangelion Units, these were different to what they were used to and completely foreign to them. Asuka and Shinji were aware of the nature of their Evangelion Units now, they knew why they felt so comfortable within those Units. They also knew that these Units would have souls residing within them too, who it was they didn’t know nor could anyone tell them but they knew they were present.

So when Shinji had sat there for the hour’s long test he had felt that presence nearby. It had not been friendly and welcoming, it had been mistrusting and almost angry.

He had said nothing though. He kept his eyes closed and hoped nothing would go wrong. They had seen in the past the results of what could do wrong if the pilot was rejected by the Evangelion. Thankfully that hadn’t happened. The test had completed and Shinji hadn’t even stayed to hear what his score was. He had come straight to the locker room to get this plugsuit off and hopefully never see it again.

_‘I probably should have waited, I should have at least seen how Asuka was… she has more reason than any of us to be afraid of getting in one of those things.’_

His mind wandered to Asuka out there. It was strange seeing her standing next to him, once again wearing that bright red plugsuit. Even knowing her fears it was a natural fit on her, like she was made to wear it.

He was even able to openly admire her curves in it much more now. Shinji leaned back and felt his hand wander downwards to as his body reacted to the thought her Asuka in the skin-tight suit. Every bit of her stood out that little bit more. Her breasts perfectly featured in the red material. He wondered what it might have been like to touch them while she was in it.

He felt himself blush at the reaction and as his erection strained against his own plugsuit was thankful he was alone in the room. He closed his eyes to try to think of something else but was caught off guard by a sudden voice.

“Well well well…”

His eyes flickered open and his head turned to the source of the voice just in time to see Asuka standing on the other side of the room. Still in her plugsuit and wearing a wide grin, her eyes were focused entirely on his crotch

“Is someone… experiencing some discomfort?”

Shinji shifted himself in the bench away from Asuka. He could feel his cheeks glowing red with embarrassment, he hadn’t intended for that to happen especially not in front of Asuka.

“I-I-I… this is the mens locker room Asuka!” He managed to stammer out, using his hands to try to protect his modesty.

“Hah, like I care… besides you’re the only one in here so what does it matter. Not like I haven’t seen you like that before… I am your girlfriend after all…”

“I-I-I know that! I just… I didn’t mean to… not here and…” he stammered out a reply unsure of what to say.

Laughing she made her way over to him, she had a look in her eyes that Shinji recognized immediately.

“So… what was it? Was it seeing me again in this suit? Being able to see all of my amazing curves? Being able to see my breasts in them? Imagining my sensitive parts rubbing up against it all? The knowledge that I’m complete naked underneath it all?”

Shinji nodded, unable to even stutter out an answer this time. His mind was wandering between picking out which of those thoughts it was that had turned him. Or just admitting that it was all of them.

Asuka chuckled to herself, “You’re helpless…”

She brought herself towards him and took his hands away from his crotch. She eyed up the bulge in his plugsuit and smiled. Finally she brought herself down onto his lap straddling her legs around him.

She made sure as she was sitting as close as possible to gently rub against his erection. She could just lightly feel it for herself through the suit. She was surprised that even through the material of the plugsuit she was still able to feel its warmth.

She could feel her own arousal becoming prominent within the suit, not that it hadn’t already been there. It had been there from the moment she had seen him in his plugsuit. She knew he had been checking her out and had made sure to return the favour casting many a glance at his form as he walked around. It was one of the only things that made her feel better about today.

She made sure to try to hide any gasp that might have escaped her lips as she felt him brush up against her sensitive parts. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction just yet of knowing how turned on she was.

She could feel that his hardness had angled itself upwards towards where his stomach would be. She gently moved her hips forward just to get a sense of how it would feel. Immediately she felt a tingle of pleasure shoot through her. She was sure she could hear him moan slightly, but instead of moving anymore she fixed her eyes on his.

She could smell the sweat and LCL on his skin and Plugsuit. It was a strange mixture, almost intoxicating.

“So… you didn’t decide to stay for the scores?” She asked him.

Shaking his head he replied, “No… I didn’t… I just wanted to leave.”

She tilted her head and smiled, “Aww, well you’ll be unsurprised to know that I came out on top. As usual.”

“Congratulations.” She wasn’t sure whether it was sincere or not but she accepted it anyway.

“You came second… as usual. Although we were…”

As she spoke she brought her face closer to his, “really…”

She parted her lips, “really…”

“Close.”

As she spoke the last word her lips met his and immediately she slid her tongue into his mouth. His tongue met hers and for moment they sat like that. Asuka straddling herself over Shinji, her hands searching his Plugsuit bound body. Shinji returning the favour, his hands running themselves over her back, over her backside and across her breasts. Every now and then they’d give a little sigh as a hand might wander over a sensitive area or as Asuka might grind herself against Shinji’s erection.

Eventually as their lips parts Shinji looked up into her eyes, “Asuka w-we… can’t… here…”

She quickly shushed him, “You know Shinji… I always used to hate it when we piloted and I saw you in this Plugsuit. I always used to picture your body underneath it, I always used to stare as your ass when you walked in it. I always used to imagine doing all sorts of things to you. Making you squirm as you are right now… and now… mmm…”

She grinded her hips against him, feeling more shocks of pleasure his stiffness rubbed against her. She could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter within her Plugsuit. She could feel the sensations as the thin skin tight material allowed her to feel Shinji’s exploring hands over her body.

“Mmm… and now… I get to touch you all over in it…. Oh god…” she moaned out in pleasure and buried her head into his shoulder.

Shinji shuddered and moaned her name aloud, “Asuka….”

He wanted to protest, to get her to wait until they were away or at least remove the Plugsuits but all he could do was lift his hips slightly in response as he felt her warmth grind up against him.

“Ah… Asuka…”

She leaned in again and started to kiss him again. Her hands were once searching their way around his body, in response he wrapped one arm around her back and used his other hand to lightly run over her breasts. He stopped over where the nipple would be and using his thumb stroked ever so lightly.

“Ah Shinji…”

She gently began to rock herself back and forth on him, humping him through the Plugsuit. With every back and forth movement she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She could feel him growing harder and harder.

Shinji continued lifting his hips up every time she grinded against him. Even through the suit she was managing to get him in all the right places. Every time she moved he felt himself moving closer towards the brink.

“Asuka… If you… keep doing that…”

She pulled away from kissing him and smiled wickedly at him, “You’ll cum? God I hope so…”

Taking that as a signal Shinji began to raise his hips more forcefully as Asuka picked up the speed in grinding against him. For a brief moment Shinji gave a thought to how he was going to clean the Plugsuit but he quickly put the thought out of his mind when he heard Asuka moan into his ear and tighten her arms around him.

“Mm... Shinji, lie down on the bench.”

She quickly got off of him and watched as he lay down on the bench. She took care to take in the sight of him very carefully, making notes of the very prominent bulge. Almost immediately after he was on his back she quickly climbed on and made sure to line herself up with his arousal.

“Ahh… Asuka…”

“Mmm, lift your hips again…”

He complied, lifting his hips ever to slightly just as she started to move back and forth on him. She leaned herself in and started to kiss him again as he wrapped his arms around her. With each movement she felt his hands rubbing up and down her back, eventually they broke the kiss.

She continued to grind back and forth on him, at this point moaning with each movement. Her face showing the pleasure she was feeling. She took a moment to glance down at Shinji, his eyes were closed and his mouth open ever so slightly. She could tell he was beginning to get close, thankfully so was she.

“Mm.. Shinji…”

She was so surprised at how good this felt. She had been turned on since she had seen Shinji in his Plugsuit earlier that day. She had spent the last hour and a half during her synchronisation test trying to push out the thoughts of what she’d like to do to him. It was how the suit had clung to his body, Shinji wasn’t especially muscular but he had some definition and the Plugsuit was showing that more than anything today.

In truth she hadn’t expected to do this in the Plugsuit, her plan had been for him to use his fingers on her and her find herself between his legs but this had been too tempting to not try. Especially when she caught sight of the bulge in his suit. She had needed something to relief the stress of having to get back in an Eva again. This seemed perfect.

Her Plugsuit felt incredibly tight on her and it almost felt like Shinjis erection was threatening to go inside her. The suit felt a lot thinner than usual as she threw her head back moaning. She was getting incredibly close to orgasm, each movement from him and from her was sending more pleasure through her body. She was doing everything she could to not yell out.

“Ah Shinji I’m gonna….”

“Asuka… I’m…”

Shinji pushed his hips up one more time watching Asuka as she threw her head back. He was almost at the brink. Asuka’s warmth was all over him and her moans were pushing him closer and closer.

“Shinji! I’m… I’m…”

She brought herself forward again, her grabs grabbing at his shoulders and her moaning into his ear.

“I’m cumming! Oh god I’m cumming…”

He threw his arms around her and pulled her in tight, “I’m cumming Asuka!”

In response he pushed up and finally felt himself tip past that point. He felt his seed shoot out from within him. Warmth spread within his Plugsuit as he felt his erection twitch shooting out the semen between the suit and his skin.

They lay like that for a time, riding out their respective orgasms. Breathing heavily and panting she finally pulled away and kissed him on the cheek before collapsing on top of him.

“Mm… Shinji…”

“Asuka… we…”

“Yeah… I know but… let me just… I’ve been wanting to do that for so long…”

“R-Really?”

“Oh god yes, make sure you bring that home with you. Please…”


End file.
